Modern network environments generally have a network device at an end user's location to allow proper reception and transmission of information. For example, in cable communications network environments, end users generally utilize a set top box or modem to receive and transmit information from cable providers. Typically, the data transmitted from the cable provider's network to an end user comprises audio, video, and audio visual content. Such content may be delivered using various security mechanisms such as legacy conditional access systems (CAS) and digital rights media (DRM). These security mechanisms attempt to ensure that only authorized users utilize the delivered content.
However, the content delivered to these end users is limited to use in and around the end user's location. For instance, media received by a set top box in a user's home may be displayed on a television set in direct communication with a set top box. Alternatively, the media may be stored on a personal computer which has been commutatively connected to the set top box for later viewing.
Current networked devices do not enable a user to share authorized media with other users easily away from the end user's location. This is a substantial drawback as users wish to share particular media content and files with other friends and family members. Media content and files which a user may wish to share include pictures, web pages, videos, audio files, and other audio visual content.
Thus, systems and methods that provide for a portable device which enables authorized transmission and reception of media content outside of a managed network to share with other different computing devices would be beneficial to the art.